User blog:ATK1734/Hathonier's Letter
To those who survive, I do not know what to write you in these, what could be, our final hours together. In the Brazen Storm of our usual standard, I find myself once again Ill-Prepared to face what lays before us. However, if you are likely reading this…it must mean that I have fallen against our foe. Though I hope I am the only casualty, if any of you were to perish, I would be remiss to leave anything unsaid between us. It is important to me that this letter convey to you the feelings that I simply couldn’t express to you in person. To Fenrir: My first impression of you: was that you were a buffoon. Loud and brash, favoring the route of the bloody to the way of the wise. However, I do note a striking similarity between us. I do not fully understand you (though I am remiss to say that I never asked) but I sense a great loss from you…and a burning hunt fueling your motives. Though we disagreed on many things (namely the ways of diplomacy), you were my equal in many ways and I would have fought beside you to whatever end. Look after the others and lead them with the same valor that you have shown time and time again. To Luna: Eager, Eccentric, Impulsive, and Brave to a fault; these are the words I designate to you, my Gnomish friend. Your sense of adventure always confused and irritated me; it always seemed that you were determined to hamper my mission however you could. However, our journey to reclaim your soul has forced me to look at things much more differently than I might have before. I do not know the ramifications of this dragon’s curse, nor do I claim understanding of whether or not you will even remember me…but please know: that your sense of wonder of the world showed me that there is light even in the greatest darkness. If there is any memory of me for you…I sincerely hope that it is (at least) one you will look on with favor. You’ve a good head on your shoulders, so keep the others in check for me. Finally, To Dilista: Our time together was…''interesting'', to say the very least. Though I seemed a particular target of your foolishness, I must admit: I found them refreshing. Even during my time with Cadmus and the other Pieces of the Board, I have never known laughter until meeting you. Your antics sometimes made you as buffoonish as our werewolf compatriot, but you never left me out…despite my angst and my demons, you always made me feel included as a member of our band. You have inspired me many times with your courage and I can only hope that some part of me will live on with you. Continue to make the others laugh, heaven knows they will likely need it. Our time together may have been brief, but I am privileged to have known you all. I regret that none of you had a chance to meet my boy, Hayanth. He would have liked you all greatly. Though I may no longer walk with you all, I hope and pray that the blessings of the Stormlord will continue to watch over you all. But most of all: continue to look out for each other; it is a long road ahead. Yours in brotherhood, Hathonier Category:Blog posts